


Distance

by ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld



Series: As Much As Time Can Give [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fights, Gen, M/M, Multi, On the Run, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Self-Indulgent, War, World War III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld/pseuds/ThisGirlNeedsABreakFromTheWorld
Summary: After the Malfoy-Potters and their friends meet up in the previously vacated Grimmauld Place, fear and panic from the news reduce most into conflict.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Potter ain't mine. :)

Pansy snarls at everyone in frustration, how can they not see that this was a disastrous plan?

"Look, Potter. As you said, the whole Wizarding Community _and_ theMuggle one seem to be after our kind and these 'safe hidden islands' are literally on the other side of the globe." 

"And is also our only chance at escaping this horrid situation— and planning how we can end this whole Purification, that _will_ tip the balance of life _and_ magic." Draco snaps back, defending his husband. Harry immediately squeezes the blonde's hand in silent comfort, the constant stress wouldn't end well for the baby and no one, especially Draco, would want that. 

Almost everyone in the seating room winced at his words, despite this, Hermione muttered softly, "Pansy has a point— don't look at me like that, Draco— these islands are too far, _and_ is in the middle of the Pacific." She chews on her lip.

"I do want to get to these islands since it guarantees safety, but we can't ignore the possibility of... Death." Hermione had glanced up the stairs, where Luna and Eliza are looking after the kids. 

George stands, the chair he sat on scraping the floor noisily. With a deep sigh, he walks towards said stairs and climbs up. Not a word uttered from him.

Everyone watches him go, aside from Draco and Blaise, who seems to be deep in thought. Harry finds himself sighing heavily as well, _this is going to take long_.

He feels a squeeze from Draco, then. His husband was looking at him in concern.

Harry gives him a strained smile in assurance.

_But it will be worth it. Everyone will be safe._

**Author's Note:**

> This was like written in half an hour or something, so feel free to point out mistakes!


End file.
